That Dream
by Vivre994
Summary: “You had that dream again, right?" He spoke lowly. Kagome couldn't read his facial expression. She wanted to. Anything that kept her distracted from her thoughts was a blessing right now. -Spelling errors [corrected]


And then, she woke up.

Screaming, cold sweat droplets covered her forehead. Tears rushing down her face. She looked absolutely mortified. The way her ebony hair was plastered across her face, you could tell she was damaged.

Her brown eyes widened as she looked around the small hut, making sure no one had awoken at her scream. She was breathing heavily but thankfully closed her eyes once she noticed that all her friends were still sound asleep.

Then it happened.

A flash of crimson red and white.

A similar face, two figures stood in front of the sunset.

And then the eyes.

The ones that looked like magma. The ones that she once found comforting.

They were looking into brown eyes. And the only reason she could feel the pain in her chest was because the amber gaze hadn't been looking upon her, but looking beyond her. When she turned around she could see long ebony hair, a soft expression that looked exactly like hers.

Except it wasn't.

It was the priestess.

The first priestess.

She wanted to speak up. To shout. She wanted to catch his attention, if just to hesitate him for a moment. But instead, he had walked right through her presence, as if she were nothing. And he walked closer to her, with a soft smile across his face. She reached her hand out to him, but noticed them disappear into the forest behind them, and she could see the transparency of her hands. She wasn't there. She didn't matter. Before she could process another thought, his voice echoed.

 _"Goodbye Kagome."_

Her eyes snapped open once again and she quickly pushed back her thick messy hair before she stood out of her sleeping bag and went out into the crisp night. Her expression was troubled and her movements frantic.

She didn't notice the bright amber eyes that were following her shadowed figure.

Back to the girl with the raven hair, she was walking into the forest. Unsure of her destination she just kept going going forward through the darkened trees. The night time breeze hit her bare skin, brushing past her face in its soft song, she couldn't hear the footsteps behind her either.

The young woman suddenly came to a stop as she looked up at a giant tree, it's roots sticking up out of the ground. There was a flash of silver that had gone unnoticed.

Her brown gaze was following the figure of the tree, taking in its every detail. As she approached it her fingers had began to trace along the rough bark, examining it in every way she could. Until a soft shaky sigh escaped her lips. And the moonlight that shined through the trees reflected on the crystal tears that streamed down her cheeks.

She fell to her knees, her hands holding on tightly to the tree as if it was her only support system. Her body began to rack with sobs, her throat was burning and her soft whimpers turned into loud cries.

 _"Why?!" She shouted "Why me?...Why him?"_

The amber eyes that were hiding in the surrounding trees above stared painfully at the young woman.

" _Kagome_ " The deep voice only came out as a whisper of wind.

" _Stupid destiny_." She muffled " _She was right."_

 _"I really don't belong here."_

As that statement escaped Kagomes lips, and was carried on with the wind, a flash of red, silver, and amber was shown in the moonlight and her brown eyes widened as she felt to strong arms around her fallen form. She gasped, the tears still flowing down her face.

" _I-Inuyasha_ " she spoke his name clearly , reassuring herself it was him when the arms pulled her closer.

 _"Idiot, what the hell are you talking about?_ " His voice was deep and harsh. The warmth of his breath hit her ear, sending chills down her spine. The tears hadn't stopped but she didn't know why. She just wanted to disappear. Ashamed of herself for allowing him to see her in this state.

Weak. Insecure. Confused.

" _I-I just._." her sentence faded as she felt herself being readjusted in his arms. She was facing him. The mystical silver hair that matched his beautiful molten amber eyes. His defined yet soft facial features, but back to his eyes. Kagome noticed the sorrowful look they had. And he gazed right back upon. Still thinking she was beautiful. Her deep brown eyes were filled with so many emotion he couldn't read them all. But one thing was crystal clear.

 _"You had that dream again, right?_ " He spoke lowly.

Kagome couldn't read his facial expression. She wanted to. Anything that kept her distracted from her thoughts was a blessing right now.

But she wanted to tell him. She wanted him to comfort her like he always did. She wanted him to understand, that there was so much more to it than he had thought.

 _"That fight we had with Naraku and_

 _Kikyo. When she took the sacred jewel shards we had collected._ " Kagomes voice was soft and shaky, but she continued, despite the anxious fear that was building inside of her

 _"W-when she had pushed me down that hole...and the rough vines held down my body in the darkness. It was terrifying._ " By now, tears had begun to fill her eyes at the memories of that night, and she could feel the hanyou's grip tighten on her small frame.

" _Wh-en I got to look inside my own soul...I saw y-ou there..and Kikyou. You two were so happy..and I just..I knew in that moment I saw..it was because I wasn't there.."_

After that, Kagome went silent again. Inuyasha couldn't see the way her eyes had widened in horror. The silent tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

And in Kagomes mind, it didn't matter.

What did she expect him to say? Of course he would've been happy with her.

If she hadnt to fallen down that well, if she hadn't broken that stupid jewel of four souls, if she hadn't been so curious then maybe...

" _You could've been happy._ " she whispered

As her soft voice carried with the winds around them the hanyou stayed silent. Thinking carefully of what to say next. It had been a few months since Kikyou had passed. For good this time. He had been lucky enough to have Kagome and their friends to comfort him, and in the end all he cared about was that Kikyou's soul was finally able to rest in piece in the end. But Kagome...it seemed that everything in the past, the reality of what was happening was beginning to haunt her. In her dreams, in her thoughts, from dusk till dawn. She had started to get bags under her eyes, her mind seemed to always be somewhere else. She looked so tired all the time. But she was always to afraid to fall asleep. He always thought about what he would be able to do. What he could say. But he would remember all the times he had failed her.

In truth, he had occasionally nightmares to. The ones of Kikyou had stopped, but the ones of Kagome were more terrifying that anything he had experienced. He would remember when he had let her fall into Narakus hands on his own desperate search for Kikyou, but instead of getting to her on time..she was already gone. Or the other dream, the one of her death. He would be holding her dead corpse in his hands, holding her tightly, tears filling his eyes at the realization that he had failed her.

He had let her die.

And the overwhelming fear of loneliness was surrounding him. He would wake up with his heart pounding rapidly, gasping for air, and he would rush to Kagome. Wherever she would be, and check to assure himself that she was fine.

But Kagome was different. Whether he liked to admit it or not, he knew he question his loyalty to Kagome more than once before. Which had caused to question if she really belonged with him. She never left him for any of the pathetic idiots that tried to claim her.

She was his.

Whether Inuyasha had wanted her to be or not back then. But he always knew that Kagome belonged to him. She was more than he would ever deserve, and he would make sure that he never let her go. Maybe it was a feeling of regret. A feeling of guilt. A mistake that he wouldn't be able to erase. Rather that this was something that they would have to accept and try to move forward, together.

 _"I'm happier now then I ever was Kagome,_ " He stated clearly, the words he wanted to say..No, the words she needed to hear were finally coming to him.

" _You love me for who I am. I've never had to change for you to care more about me. And you've seen me for everything I am, you know me inside and out. Kikyou was my first love, she introduced me to that feeling, showed me how to experience it. But in the end, she wasn't ready to love me back, unless I changed for her. Back then, I thought that was a sacrifice i would have to make to be happy. But in the end I wasn't destined for that. Everything that happened back then, I didn't know why I was cursed that way, but it actually turned out as a blessing."_

Inuyasha chuckled lightly, Kagome feeling his chest vibrate softly.

But a puzzled look crossed her face, she turned her head so she was looking up at the hanyou, his amber eyes still shining, despite the darkness of night that surrounded them.

" _What do you mean a blessing?_ " she questioned, her eyes red and puffy, she still had that look of confusion on her face. But Inuyasha smiled soft at her, he pulled her closer and rested his forehead on hers. Allowing the cool calm breeze to surround them before he spoke.

" _It brought me here to you._ "

She looked up at him, her eyes wide as she finally came to the realization he had been hoping she had discovered long ago.

" _You made me a better person Kagome. You didn't just accept me for who I am, you showed me how to be better. How to trust others. Your even showing me what love is."_

" _Well what have you learned so far?_ " she bit her lip softly, contemplating whether or not her question was timed right, but of course, he smiled at her.

" _I've learned that if im with you, I can push myself further. Because you inspire me. I've learned that I cant live without you by my side. And I've learned that as long as I have you, and you have me, that we can overcome anything_." he smirked smugly after giving out a soft ' _feh_ '

Although, he did notice the tears filling Kagome's eyes, once again the were falling uncontrollably down her face but the huge smile across her lips couldn't be mistaken.

She was back.

She was happy.

Happier than she had been in a while.

She pulled him closer to her, her hands around his neck and tangled in his silver locks, her warm lips pressed against his.

Soon enough Inuyasha finally understood and made no hesitation to hold her back as he moved his lips with hers. The soft feeling of her lips disappeared from his, and the cool breeze nipped against him.

" _I love you_." she whispered as she laid comfortably on his chest. Her eyes closed softly, and her breathing became normal and steady.

The hanyou stayed in his position, admiring her beauty, pushing aside some stray strands of her hair.

 _"I love you too Kagome_."

I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm still trying to improve my writing so I'm sorry if it's not at its best potential but I do appreciate feedback. I love hearing everyone's opinions and thoughts. So don't be shy! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
